


Fly Away

by Linikalosa



Category: TSV-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linikalosa/pseuds/Linikalosa
Summary: Brett是一只目中无人的（原谅我词语贫乏）老鹰，Eddy则是一只怀揣巨大梦想的刺猬。有一天，他们相遇了，于是事情开始变得不简单起来。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 童……童话AU？儿童文学？  
> 灵感来自于他们的问答视频，关于自己想变成什么动物那个问题。就……从各个方面来讲鹰和刺猬这个组合配置都还是很微妙的，但在我的笔下，这完全失去了他们本意那种深邃的思想和哲学，只剩肤浅的情节和OOC的人物。  
> 小学生文笔，胡编乱造，总而言之不知道自己写了个啥。

Brett是一只老鹰。

他双眼锐利、羽毛丰满、身体强健。他高傲而深沉，独来独往，从来不与任何同类接触，因为没有同类能够赶得上他的速度。

“Brett，请你慢下来好吗？”Brett的朋友，另一只老鹰对他说，“我很累，我追不上你。”

“哦。”Brett展平双翅，羽毛在风中如出鞘的利刃，“那你应该更努力地练习。总有一天你会追上我。”

他没有要慢下来的意思。

就这样，渐渐地没有同伴和Brett一起飞行了。但他不在乎。

从有记忆开始，他就在一刻不停地飞行。他曾在万里高空之中翱翔盘旋，与毒蛇以命相搏；也曾在浩瀚海面上乘风破浪，追逐危险的剑鱼。他到过世界上许许多多的地方，却从不曾在哪里长时间停留。飞翔是他的本能，也是他的使命。

直到有一天，在经历了漫长的拉锯、冲刺、攻击、闪躲之后，他终于没能快过猎人的子弹，跌落在山林间的荆棘丛中。殷红的鲜血自他的翅膀中滴落，漂亮的羽毛被荆棘毫不留情地划过，留下无数尖锐刺痛的伤痕。

他奋力向上挣扎，想要逃离荆棘丛，可荆棘伸出手用力拥抱他，把他拉向地面，放任剧痛撕扯着他的身体。

“别动！”一个小小的声音自下方传来。

Brett的眼神变得警觉而锋利。在这种时刻，前路未卜、不知敌人是谁的时刻，他需要冷静、镇定。他不是第一次绝处逢生，这次也一定可以。

“荆棘就像糟糕的记忆，你越想摆脱，越是摆脱不掉……哦，这一句真不错，我要把它记下来。”这个声音柔和而低沉，却莫名地好听。

“你是谁？”Brett停止挣扎，四处张望。

“我在你脚下。”

Brett低下头，看到一只小刺猬。  
“你可不要吃掉我！”小刺猬两只黑黑圆圆的眼睛对上了Brett的鹰眼，“人类还在附近，他们在找你。”

Brett又抬起头，前方果然浮现出几道高大的、背着长管猎枪的人影。他们穿着鳄鱼皮鞋，在刚刚下过暴雨的土地上留下黏湿的印记。

Brett不喜欢鳄鱼，他曾经从一只雄性鳄鱼口中死里逃生。他的肋下仍然留有一道牙印，但鳄鱼也失去了一只眼睛。

然而此时此刻，Brett非常希望那只可怜的鳄鱼没有被做成鞋。

“我得说，”刺猬又开始滔滔不绝，“刚刚的挣扎也不是完全没用，至少他们现在看不见你了。”

猎人们在荆棘从外巡视一圈，没有发现什么。他们最终离开了。

Brett稍稍松了口气，现在他可以集中注意力对付身上钻心的疼痛。

“没带猎狗绝对是他们的失误。”刺猬一边说着，一边奋力摇晃勾住老鹰羽毛的一根荆条。

他想帮助我。Brett在心底冷笑，刺猬想要拯救老鹰，多么有趣。

“也许这些人是新手，还不太懂怎么找到被自己搞丢的猎物。”刺猬背对着Brett继续努力，可是收效甚微。

“你怎么样，还能动吗？”最终刺猬放弃了，转过身来。

“当然。”Brett有些冷酷地回应。他讨厌小刺猬温柔而关切的态度，事实上他讨厌一切柔软的东西。这只刺猬太弱小了，Brett想——如果他转过来向自己敞开肚皮，Brett可能会忍不住用爪子把他开膛破肚彻底碾碎。

“那么，如果你还想出来的话，可能需要再挣扎那么一下？你看，我想帮你拨开这些荆棘，可我太小了，力量有限。”

“这点我承认。”Brett动了动右边的翅膀，换了个姿势。他的左翼已经被鲜血浸透了，他能感受到那块冰冷沉重的金属子弹在压迫他的骨头。

“忍着点，我给你带路。”小刺猬好像一点儿也没听出来Brett的讽刺。

最终Brett还是钻了出来，这难不倒他。他只要没死，就会奋力挣扎。

但这只棕黄色的、看起来不怎么聪明的、说起话来没个完的小刺猬的确很有帮助，他挑了最近最畅通的路，带领Brett走出荆棘。

“谢谢。”Brett张了张嘴，很惊讶自己竟然会这么说。他几乎是从没有接受过来自外界的帮助。

“没事啦！”刺猬笑起来，露出细小的牙齿。但很快他的表情又变得担忧。“你真的很糟糕，你这样子打算怎么办呢？”

不用刺猬提醒，Brett也知道自己的状况真的不太行。他没办法飞到树上过夜，至少在养好翅膀这段时间里（如果他能活下来的话）没办法。他不愿承认这一点，但——以目前这种形势，他在地面上确实无处可去。受伤的老鹰在捕猎者眼中是送到嘴边的口粮。

“我家离这里不远，可我不确定那里能不能容纳得下一只鹰……”

“不，不需要。”Brett打断他，“我自己可以处理。”

他试着向前走了几步，一瘸一拐地，荆棘刺伤了他的身体，也波及到他的爪子。失血过多令他有些眩晕。

“等等，你不要急。”刺猬忙忙迈着小步子爬过来，“你可以去我自己的地方，如果你愿意的话？”

“你自己的地方？”Brett怀疑地看着刺猬。

“我是和我妈一起住啦没错，但我另外找了一个地方做仓库，用来存放我的……呃，收藏品。不过这不重要，重要的是我花了很多时间把它修建好，那是个挺不错的洞穴，地方很宽敞，我想足够你住了。”

“……你为什么要帮我？”Brett犹豫了许久，问出这个问题。

“你看起来需要帮忙，而我恰巧就在附近。”刺猬有些骄傲地抬了抬头，“我们小动物之间应该互相帮助。不过因为要帮助你，我失去了两颗西梅，花栗鼠把它们抢走了。所以如果你要报恩，西梅是不错的选择。”

“哈……嘶——”Brett没忍住笑出声来，牵动了翅膀的伤口。

“我可能会伤害到你。”短暂的沉默之后，Brett低声说。

“但你也可能不会呀！”刺猬歪了歪头，仿佛听到了一个不好笑的笑话。

“太阳要落山了，我们得加快步伐了！”见Brett还在发愣，刺猬碰了碰他。

感受到细小的戳刺，Brett下意识往后躲。

“非常抱歉！”刺猬一瞬间有些惊慌地跳开，“有时候我会忘记这些刺，你就跟在我后面吧，记得保持距离。”

“我还不知道你叫什么名字。”Brett说。

“Eddy，我叫Eddy。你呢？”

“Brett。”

有金色夕阳的陪伴，他们这一路安全而宁静。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章写了很久，主要是事情太多，而且怎么写都不满意。现在也没有很满意就是了，总之这篇又犯了老毛病，写着写着似乎偏离了我最初的本意，我只想单纯写个沙雕童话来着……

当清晨的第一缕阳光透过层层叠叠的树叶洒向地面时，Brett醒了过来。关于昨晚，他的记忆很模糊。他只记得Eddy在夕阳落山之际终于带他来到了这个树洞。Brett一走进来，就再也支持不住，沉沉进入梦乡。

左翼冰冷的金属感似乎消失了，虽然还是很疼，但伤口似乎涂上了某种冰冰凉凉的药物，然后用柔软却很有韧性的叶子包扎上，虽然包得很烂，但至少不再流血。

Eddy不在这里，Brett环视四周——这只刺猬就这么把他丢在这里不管了。不负责任，Brett的脑瓜里冒出这个词。

如果情况反过来，Brett是干不出这种事的，因为他根本就不会去管。

树洞里干燥、温暖、宽敞，即使再装一个Brett都绰绰有余。洞口用宽大的枝叶遮蔽，阳光偷偷钻进来，被分割成细碎光点。树枝可以遮风挡雨，也能阻挡捕猎者的好奇心。

角落里摆放着一堆……乱七八糟的东西，Brett只看了一眼就对它们失去兴趣。

他用没有受伤的翅膀从洞口奋力钻出来。森林、阳光、蓝天、湿润香甜的空气。

他开始评估自己目前的状况。这里的确是个好地方，如果他能够在此不受干扰地待上一段时间的话……他会和从前一样强壮。

总而言之，再一次刮起北风之前，他必须完全好起来。他还要继续飞行，他有很重要的事情要做。

前方出现了一个小黑点，然后越来越大，变成了棕色，Brett的鹰眼看得很清楚，是那只刺猬。

“哦，你醒啦！”走到老鹰跟前，Eddy笑起来，“猜猜我给你带了什么好东西。”

不用他说，Brett也能看到，Eddy的后背上插了好几个水果，看起来很滑稽。

“幸亏我去得早，松鼠还没起床。”小刺猬圆圆的眼睛眯成了两条缝。

“就算你不夸夸我，说一声谢谢也是可以接受的。”见老鹰面无表情，Eddy抽了抽鼻尖，扭过头去，“跟松鼠和猴子抢食物并不容易。”

“就没有其他的吗？”Brett嫌弃地抖了抖羽毛，“我更喜欢蛇。”

“我可是纯血素食主义，好吧，也不完全是，但你要明白，没有哪条蛇会傻到在刺猬出没的地方闲逛。来吧老鹰先生，偶尔换换口味也不错。”

他们在树洞里坐下，Eddy找来几片巨大的树叶当做野餐布，还特意把洞口树枝挪开一些，让阳光照射的面积更大。

“这只是早餐而已。”

“朋友，仪式感是很重要的。”Eddy扒拉着他的小短腿，把叶子铺平，然后转身背对着Brett。“帮个忙？”

Brett忍住吐槽的冲动，把Eddy背上的水果串一颗一颗叼下来。

从一只刺猬的刺上叼水果，Brett晃了晃脑袋，把一些奇怪的想法倒出去——他从来没干过这种事。

“你是怎么找到这个地方的？”Brett咬了一口水果，吮吸自果肉中渗出的甜美汁液，感受太阳传递到每一根羽毛上的些微暖意。他很久没有这样——享受？在清晨，迎着阳光，躺在清凉舒适的叶子上吃东西。Brett是捕猎者，他的每一餐都是在求生，不是享受。这感觉近乎奢侈。

“就这么找到的。”Eddy细小的牙齿划过果皮，留下两道浅浅的咬痕，“我第一次发现这地方，就下定决心要把它当成第二个家。我在这里招待过许多旅客，他们都认为我的品味很不错。”

“所以，我不是第一个。”

“当然不是，你至少要排到兔子、豪猪、负鼠、红雀和一百多个动物之后吧。总是会有小可怜在这一带迷路，他们能遇到我很幸运。”

“他们可能会伤害你。”Brett再一次提出了这个假设。他不能理解，Eddy怎么会那么轻易地、毫无负担地敞开自己，坦然让其他人进入到自己的私人领地。

“但他们并没有啊。”Eddy回答，“他们只是需要帮忙而已，就像你。”然后他拱起背部，像是炫耀似的给Brett展示他的小刺。“而且，我能够保护自己。”

如果我真想伤害你，你就完了。Brett咽下这句冲到嘴边的话。他不打算就这个话题继续纠缠下去。

“我什么时候才能离开？”Brett问。伤口又在隐隐作痛，他必须快点好起来，离开这里。他有很重要的事要做。

“这完全取决于你的身体状况。但别怪我没有提醒你，人类的武器对动物的伤害是很大的。我曾经遇到过一只山猫，被枪打穿了脖子。他们把他丢在地上不管，因为子弹没有打在头部，破坏了皮毛的完整性。总之，我躲在草丛里眼看着他慢慢死掉，却什么都做不了。那真是一段可怕的经历……”Eddy的声音逐渐小下去。

“如果他能跑得再快一点的话，可能结果就不是这样。”

“你是认真的吗？”Eddy瞪大了眼睛。“你飞得很高很快，但还是受伤了啊。”

“这说明我还不够快。”Brett的脸上传来一股热意，他知道Eddy说的是对的。可他不想承认。说不上为什么，他就是不想。

“算了，我们不要纠结了。”似乎是感觉到Brett心中的不安，Eddy决定跳过这些，“我是一只负责任的刺猬，在你完全恢复之前，我不会不管你的。不过今天不行，我有别的事情。你想做什么可以随意，但如果你能低调一些，别让狐狸或是猫头鹰发现这里就最好啦。”

“你要去哪里？”

“我觉得……你还是不要知道比较好，毕竟，你也不会在这里久留，对吧。”

Eddy走出树洞，小小的影子逐渐消失在密林中。

“是的，”Brett对自己说，“反正我不会在这里久留。”


End file.
